Un Amour Nouveau
by SweetKlaineBows
Summary: Harry va bientôt retourner à Poudlard pour faire sa cinquième année mais quelque chose de grave arrivera. Que se passeratil entre Harry et Ginny?
1. Un Appel Innatendu

Chapitre 1: Une lettre et un appel inattendus.

Nous sommes actuellement le 31 juillet, le jour de la fête de Harry. Ce dernier est dans sa chambre en train de regarder les cadeaux et les cartes que ses amis de Poudlard lui ont fait parvenir par hibou. Il ouvre donc sa première carte:

« Bonjour mon cher Harry,

Bon anniversaire! J'espère que les Dursley ne te font pas trop souffrir! Je serais bien venue te voir, mais malheureusement, je suis prise avec ma grand-mère qui est venue nous rendre visite! Je te souhaite donc de bien t'amuser avec mon cadeau en attendant nos retrouvailles dans environ un mois.

                                     Au plaisir de se revoir, 

                                                          Hermione xxx »

-Je me demande bien ce qu'elle m'a acheté...

Il ouvrit donc son cadeau

-Wow! Un livre qui présente toutes les équipes de Quidditch qu'il y a eu à Poudlard depuis son ouverture! Je vais peut être voir mon père!!

Avec ça, il commença à lire la deuxième carte. C'était un tout petit hibou très énervé qui la lui avait apportée.

« Bon Anniversaire Harry! 

Je n'ai pas pu t'acheter de cadeau pour ton anniversaire cette année parce que ma mère n'a pas voulu me prêter d'argent... Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs... »

-Pauvre Ron!

« En tous cas! À la place, pour ton cadeau, je t'invite à passer la fin de l'été chez moi. Envoie-moi Coq avec ta réponse! Qu'est-ce que Hermione t'a acheté cette année? Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle fait ça mais elle achète toujours un plus gros cadeau que moi... Je vais commencer à penser qu'elle t'aime plus que moi... Comme ami bien sûr! Bon enfin... J'attends ta réponse avec impatience!

                                                  Ron

P.S: Bonne fête de tout le reste de ma famille aussi!! »

-Bien sûr que je veux aller chez eux!

Il commença à gribouiller un mot sur un morceau de parchemin pour dire à Ron qu'il acceptait même s'il n'avait pas demandé à son oncle Vernon.

-Viens ici mon petit Coq! Tu vas rapporter cette lettre à Ron pour lui dire que je vais aller chez lui.

Pour simple réponse, Coq se mit à voler un peu partout dans la chambre de Harry et finit par venir se poser sur le bureau, la patte levée pour que Harry puisse y attacher la lettre.

Après que Coq soit partit, Harry reprit la lecture de ses cartes et l'ouverture de ses cadeaux.

Une fois ceci fini, lorsqu'il croyait avoir lu toutes les cartes, Harry aperçut un petit bout de parchemin bleu. Il se demanda de qui cela pouvait venir puisqu'il avait lu les cartes de tous ceux qui lui en envoyaient d'habitude. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à la lire.

« Bonjour Harry,

Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris... Premièrement, je voulais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Et deuxièmement, je voulais te dire que j'étais désolée pour tout ce qui est arrivé l'année dernière. Je n'aurais pas dû utiliser nos rendez-vous pour te parler de ce que je ressentais après la mort de Cédric. Je sais très bien que tu ne voudras pas ressortir avec moi mais j'espérais qu'on pourrait être amis… Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. Je comprendrais.

               Bon anniversaire encore, Cho xxx »

-Cho? En effet... C'est assez surprenant... Je pense que je vais lui écrire.

Il sortit alors son plus beau parchemin, qui était d'un rouge vif, les couleurs de Gryffondor, et se mit à lui écrire.

« Chère Cho,

Je me demandais effectivement pourquoi tu m'avais écrit puisque tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant. Par contre, j'étais très heureux de recevoir une lettre de toi. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir essayé de parler à quelqu'un de ce que tu ressentais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais... C'est bien normal de vouloir discuter de nos sentiments avec quelqu'un. J'imagine que j'étais quelqu'un de bien placé pour te comprendre, j'ai moi aussi perdu des êtres aimés. D'abord mes parents, ensuite Cédric et maintenant Sirius… Tout le monde doit mourir un jour ou l'autre je présume… Et à part ça, je serais ravi si nous étions amis! C'est une chose à laquelle j'ai longuement rêvé!

                     Bon bien... On se revoit dans un mois! Bye bye, Harry. » 

-Une chose à laquelle j'ai longuement rêvé? Ho non! Je n'ai pas écrit ça pour vrai? Qu'est-ce que Cho va penser? Bon bien... Il est trop tard pour l'enlever... Je verrai bien sa réaction lors de la rentrée...

Harry décida donc d'aller se coucher puisqu'il commençait à être tard. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que son oncle Vernon lui crie après le jour de sa fête…

***

Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry était dans sa chambre en train de faire des devoirs de dernière minute lorsque son oncle l'appela. 

-Harry, c'était l'oncle Vernon qui hurlait encore après le pauvre Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon oncle?

-Descend tout de suite ici avant que j'aille te chercher et que je te fasse descendre, hurla Vernon à nouveau.

-Oui, oui... J'arrive mon oncle... 

Harry descendit donc en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?

-Il y a quelqu'un pour toi au téléphone, grogna l'oncle Vernon.

-Vraiment? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me l'as dit? La dernière fois que Ron a appelé, tu lui as crié après et lui a raccroché au nez...

L'oncle Vernon fit une grimace étrange, murmura quelque chose à peine inaudible à travers ses dents et tendit le téléphone à Harry.

-Oui allô? demanda Harry, surpris.

-Bonjour Potter, fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Professeur McGonagall? Est-ce bien vous? Demanda-t-il encore plus surpris.

-Oui Potter. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi est-ce que je me sers d'un appareil téléphonique pour communiquer avec vous mais je vous expliquerai plus tard. Vous devez venir à Poudlard immédiatement. C'est très important, répondit-elle ne laissant aucunement le temps à Harry de lui répondre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive? demanda-t-il craignant sa réponse.

-Je ne peux pas vous dire ça au téléphone. Prenez un magicobus le plus rapidement possible. Il y en a un qui passera près du Terrier des Weasley dans environ deux heures. Rendez-vous là-bas et venez à Poudlard avec monsieur Weasley et mademoiselle Granger. À tout à l'heure, dit le Professeur McGonagall juste avant de raccrocher.

-J'aurais juré qu'elle pleurait... Mon oncle Vernon pourrais-tu m'apporter chez un de mes amis s'il te plaît? Je te promets de rester là-bas tout l'été si tu acceptes! 

-Si tu es pour partir tout l'été et me laisser tranquille à Noël aussi, je vais aller te reconduire. Où habite ton ami? aboya l'oncle Vernon.

-Ho... Àenvironuneheuretrented'ici, Harry répondit si vite que l'oncle Vernon ne comprit rien.

-Pardon? demanda-t-il.

-À environ une heure trente d'ici, répondit Harry plus calmement.

-QUOI? hurla son oncle. JE NE FERAI SÛREMENT PAS UNE HEURE TRENTE D'AUTO POUR TOI! TU PRENDRAS LE TRAIN! hurla-t-il à nouveau. Il alla chercher son porte-monnaie et donna de l'argent à Harry pour qu'il prenne le train en direction du Terrier.

-J'espère au moins que le train se rend chez Ron... se demanda Harry derrière ses dents. Il partit faire ses bagages. Ils étaient aussi lourds qu'à l'habitude.

-Je ne vais quand même pas marcher jusqu'à la gare? se demanda-il tout haut en sortant de la maison. Harry se mit à jouer avec sa baguette et il eut une idée.

-Et si je prenais le magicobus tout de suite? Il devrait passer ici avant d'aller chez Ron de toute façon.

Harry agita sa baguette magique et le magicobus apparut devant lui.

-Bonjour mon jeune ami! Où vas-tu? demanda le chauffeur. Harry remarqua que ce n'était pas le même que la dernière fois.

-J'aimerais aller au Terrier des Weasley pour ramasser mon ami Ron et ensuite je dois aller à Poudlard. Vous savez où c'est, le Terrier? demanda Harry, espérant que sa réponse serait positive.

-Bien sûr que je sais où c'est! Tout le monde sait où c'est! répondit Pat, le chauffeur. Assis-toi! Ce ne sera pas très long!

Sur ce, il démarra le bus. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au Terrier. Harry sortit du bus et alla frapper à la porte.

-HÉ HO! IL Y A QUELQU'UN?? cria Harry lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de réponse.

-Oui oui une minute... Dit une voix venant de l'intérieur de la maison. Qu'est... HARRY??!! demanda la "voix".

-Hermione? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Harry, surpris.

-La même chose que l'année dernière! Et toi? demanda Hermione, ravie de voir son autre meilleur ami.

-Moi, je suis venu vous chercher, Ron et toi. On doit aller d'urgence à Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall m'a appelé pour me le demander. Il paraît que c'est très important. Va vite chercher Ron et rejoignez-moi à l'intérieur du magicobus. lui ordonna Harry.

-D'accord. répondit-elle, un air d'anxiété sur le visage.

Harry retourna dans le bus et avertit Pat que ses amis s'en venaient bientôt. Ceci dit, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent et Pat redémarra; en route pour Poudlard...


	2. L'Arrivée au Château

Chapitre 2: L'arrivée au Château.

-Enfin, pensa Harry, nous sommes arrivés. Je ne peux pas supporter de voyager dans ce bus...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry? Dépêches-toi, lui cria Hermione qui l'attendait avec Ron aux portes de Poudlard.

-Ho! Oui désolé Hermione, répondit Harry semblant sortir d'une transe. 

-Je me demande bien ce que voulait le professeur McGonagall... dit Hermione, songeuse.

-Oui moi aussi... répondirent Ron et Harry d'une même voix.

-Enfin vous voilà Potter. Je croyais que vous aviez décidé de ne plus venir, soupira le professeur McGonagall en courant vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui arrive professeur? Vous m'aviez l'air paniquée lorsque vous m'avez appelé tout à l'heure, demanda Harry.

-Oui mes enfants... J'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous apprendre... Suivez moi à l'intérieur. Je vais vous expliquer, leur dit-elle.

Ils la suivirent donc à l'intérieur. Le professeur McGonagall les fit se promener dans un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive enfin à une porte. C'était la chambre du professeur Dumbledore. Elle cogna donc à la porte et la voix de Dumbledore lui dit d'entrer.

-Sa voix n'est pas comme d'habitude, murmura Harry à ses deux amis, il m'a l'air épuisé.

-Oui c'est vrai, répondit Hermione. 

Ron ne fit que hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Entrez Potter, lui dit le professeur McGonagall.

Harry fit comme il lui était dit et il entra. Le professeur McGonagall referma la porte derrière lui. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit pas Dumbledore.

-Viens par ici Harry, dit la voix fatiguée de Dumbledore.

Harry suivit la voix et il trouva le directeur étendu dans son lit. Dumbledore fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir sur la chaise posée à cet effet à côté du lit. 

-Mon petit Harry, commença Dumbledore, durant l'été, j'ai commencé à me sentir de plus en plus mal. Je me fais vieux et tout le monde, sorcier ou moldu, doit quitter la Terre un jour où l'autre. Ce jour pour moi approche et je me suis fait à l'idée. Je vais mourir très bientôt.

Harry commença à sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il continua d'écouter.

-Je te demande de ne pas pleurer sur mon corps lorsque je ne serai plus parmis vous. Je veux que tu sois fort et que tu continues tes études comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si je n'avais jamais été là, continua-t-il.

-Mais c'est impossible que je...

-Écoutes moi bien jusqu'au bout je te prie, le coupa Dumbledore. Je ne veux en aucun cas que tu essaie de m'empêcher de mourir. Cela serait impossible. Je sais que tu te doutais que je me portais de plus en plus mal.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air triste.

-Je sais aussi que tu essayais de te le cacher. Tout le monde doit mourir. Même moi. Tu n'y peux rien.

-Je sais, répondit Harry.

-Je voulais que tu viennes car je veux que tu m'aides à choisir le directeur qui me succèdera, continua Dumbledore avant de se mettre à tousser.

Harry était très inquiet pour lui. Il accepta malgré tout à l'aider à choisir.

-J'avais pensé au professeur McGonagall puisqu'elle est déjà la directrice adjointe. Qu'en penses-tu? demanda Dumbledore.

-Oui... J'imagine que le professeur McGonagall serait le meilleur choix. Mais alors; qui la remplacera comme directrice de Gryffondor?

Dumbledore se remit à tousser ce qui inquiéta encore plus Harry mais il répondit tout de même:

-Je laisserai le loisir à Minerva de choisir ses nouveaux directeurs et professeurs si elle le désire, répondit-il.

-D'accord, dit Harry.

Harry resta au chevet de Dumbledore environ une heure jusqu'à ce que ce dernier dise:

-Harry, je me sens partir. Dis au professeur McGonagall que je l'ai choisie comme nouvelle directrice et que j'ai laissé des instructions pour elle sur mon bureau. Au revoir, murmura Dumbledore dans un soupir à peine audible.

Lorsque Harry se rendit compte que le directeur était vraiment mort, il se mit à pleurer.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!!! cria-t-il, vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser comme ça, murmura-t-il à son tour lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en fracas pour laisser apparaître McGonagall, Ron et Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Harry, demanda Hermione en s'accroupissant près de lui.

Le professeur McGonagall regarda Dumbledore et elle comprit. Elle fit signe à Ron et Hermione de sortir. Elle avait à parler à Harry.

-Il est mort n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle.

Harry lui fit signe que, oui. La nouvelle directrice secoua la tête d'un air triste. 

-Quelle triste perte, dit elle sous son souffle. Mais dites-moi, Potter, a-t-il choisi un nouveau directeur? demanda-t-elle 

-Oui, répondit Harry. C'est vous la nouvelle directrice. Félicitations.

Et il parti rejoindre ses amis, laissant McGonagall se défaire de sa surprise seule...


	3. Les Dernières Volontés de Dumbledore

Chapitre 3: Les dernières volontés de Dumbledore. 

Harry était couché sur son lit dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il songeait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé de bien depuis qu'il avait fait sa rentrée à Poudlard, 5 ans auparavant. S'il était encore en vie, c'était grâce au Professeur Dumbledore qui avait envoyé Hagrid le chercher lorsqu'il avait à peine 1 an et que Voldemort venait de tuer ses parents. C'était aussi grâce au Professeur Dumbledore qu'il n'avait jamais été expulsé de l'école malgré toutes les fois où il avait enfreint les règles. Hermione, Ron et lui avaient si souvent mis leurs nez dans des choses qui ne les regardaient pas et, à chaque fois, auraient pu, en effet, se faire renvoyer de l'école mais ne l'avaient pas été... Harry savait que de pleurer ou de rester enfermé ne feraient, en aucun cas, revenir le défunt directeur de son école. Il se souvint tout à coup que Dumbledore lui avait dit quelque chose concernant une boîte en métal cachée sous son lit. Il avait dit que cette boîte contenait ses dernières volontés; son testament si l'on veut. Harry se leva et courut vers la chambre du directeur. Harry entra et se mit à fouiller sous le lit de Dumbledore.

-Voyons... Je suis pourtant sûr qu'il ma dit que sa boîte était ici, murmura Harry à lui-même.

Il toucha une ficelle qui pendait sous le lit. Au début, il se dit que c'était simplement le matelas qui était décousu mais il finit par trouver ça absurde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry? Les matelas ne sont pas cousus en dessous... À moins qu'il ait été rapiécé, se dit-il à nouveau. Bon... voilà que je me parle à moi-même maintenant, continua-t-il en se couchant sous le  lit pour savoir pourquoi il y avait une ficelle. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et dit: _Lumos_. Ceci fit jaillir un mince filet de lumière pour que Harry puisse y voir plus clair.

Il vit donc que la ficelle était attachée à une espèce de trappe minuscule sous le lit. Il était écrit "_tirez_". Harry songea que c'était ridicule d'écrire ça... Comme si quelqu'un allait être assez idiot pour tirer et recevoir quelque chose de pas très appétissant à la figure...

Mais nous savons tous combien Harry est curieux! Sa curiosité l'emporta donc et il tira sur la ficelle. La trappe s'ouvrit silencieusement et Harry aperçut quelque chose de collé au matelas à l'intérieur. Il tira dessus et vit que c'était la boîte de métal dont le professeur Dumbledore lui avait parlé.

-Hé bien... C'était très bien caché! Bravo à vous professeur, dit Harry en regardant Dumbledore étendu sur son lit. Il s'assit sur une chaise et ouvrit la boîte. Il y avait une enveloppe adressée "_M. Harry Potter_". Puisque son nom était dessus, Harry l'ouvrit et se mit à la lire.

_Bonjour mon cher Harry,_

_Si tu lis ceci, c'est que je suis mort. Je t'ai dit à toi, et à toi seul l'emplacement de cette lettre car je te fais confiance. Je compte donc sur toi pour dire à tout le monde ce que j'ai écrit et qui les concerne. Pour commencer, je voudrais te dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé te connaître, mon jeune ami. Tu m'as prouvé que malgré tout ce qui t'es arrivé dans ta vie, tu es capable de grandes choses. Tu m'as toujours beaucoup fait penser à James, ton père, par ton courage et à Lily, ta mère par ta générosité et ta gentillesse. J'ai beaucoup aimé te connaître Harry. Je sais que, même si je ne suis plus là, tu sauras mener une vie digne de toi. Même si je suis mort, je serai toujours à tes côtés pour t'aider dans les moments difficiles de ta vie._

_Bon... Passons maintenant à mes dernières volontés._

_Je laisse à Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Gryffondor et par la même occasion, directrice adjointe, mon poste de directeur de l'école Poudlard. Je sais qu'elle sera à la hauteur de ce dernier._

_Je laisse à Severus Rogue, directeur de Serpentard, toutes mes potions qu'il a tant convoitées tout au long de sa carrière. Il en fera bon usage._

_Je laisse à M. Rusard, notre concierge, les clés de plusieurs salles et pièces où seulement moi pouvait aller. Je sais qu'il s'en servira intelligemment._

_Je lègue à Mlle Hermione Granger tous mes livres de sorcellerie. Bonne étude miss Granger!_

_Et finalement, je lègue, à M. Harry Potter, mon phœnix Fumsek. Il est le seul en qui Fumsek avait confiance, sauf moi bien entendu._

_Tous mes autres biens seront distribués à ceux qui en ont besoin par Harry._

_Hé bien; c'est ici que se termine cette lettre. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop pénible Harry? Bonne chance mon ami._

_              Albus Dumbledore._

-Merci, murmura Harry une fois sa lecture finie. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais Fumsek venait de se poser sur son épaule. Bonjour Fumsek! dit-il lorsqu'il l'eut remarqué. Le professeur Dumbledore est mort... C'est une bien triste journée n'est-ce pas?

Fumsek laissa s'échapper une larme.

-Mais il a dit que je pouvais m'occuper de toi maintenant. Es-tu d'accord? demanda-t-il au phœnix.

Il se frotta la tête contre la joue de Harry en signe d'approbation. Une grande amitié ainsi qu'une grande complicité venait de naître entre Harry et Fumsek.

-Viens, Fumsek. Nous allons allez dire au professeur McGonagall ce que Dumbledore à écrit.

Et ils partirent en direction du bureau de McGonagall.


	4. La Rentrée

Chapitre 4: La rentrée.

Harry était assis devant la cheminée vide dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il la fixait comme si quelque chose allait en sortir et l'attaquer. Il secoua la tête et regarda la montre que Ginny lui avait achetée pour son quinzième anniversaire. Il était 16h45. Il soupira et se leva. Les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et l'école ne serait plus jamais aussi calme que la semaine qu'il venait d'y passer. Il décida de sortir de la salle commune pour se changer un peu les idées avant que les élèves n'arrivent. Les professeurs avaient décidé que ce serait lui, Harry, qui  devait annoncer le décès de Dumbledore aux autres. Il avait écrit un texte dont le défunt aurait été fier, selon lui. Il le sorti de sa poche, le déplia et le relit pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié.

'Bonjour chers élèves. Cet été, un évènement des plus tristes est survenu. Un évènement que nous redoutions tous au plus profond de nous. Quelque chose qui, nous nous disions, n'arriverait pas de si tôt. Si vous regardez autour de vous, vous allez remarquer qu'il manque quelqu'un avec nous. Dumbledore. Hé oui, notre directeur se faisait de plus en plus vieux et il est mort, au début de la semaine. Le professeur McGonagall m'a contacté pour me dire de venir, qu'il avait des choses à me dire et qu'il se sentait mal. Dumbledore nous aura laissé à tous un très bon souvenir. Il a été le meilleur directeur que Poudlard n'aura jamais eu mais je suis sûr que le professeur McGonagall saura être une excellente directrice aussi. Hé oui, en effet, Dumbledore a cédé sa place au professeur McGonagall. Je vais maintenant laisser parler les professeurs qui, eux aussi, ont écrit un quelconque hommage à notre ancien directeur.'

Harry pensa qu'il aurait pu trouver mieux; que c'était un peu "bébête" comme texte mais il n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre. Et, de toute façon, il n'avait plus le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit d'autre avant que les élèves n'arrivent. Comme si la porte du hall d'entrée avait lu dans ses pensées, elle s'ouvrit en un fracas et laissa entrer des centaines de jeunes sorciers aussi heureux les uns que les autres de revenir à Poudlard. Harry songea alors que certains élèves allaient peut être le détester parce que c'est lui qui allait annoncer la mort de Dumbledore. Il secoua ces pensées sombres de son esprit et tenta de sourire lorsqu'il vit entrer Ginny, la jeune sœur de Ron. 

'Elle devient de plus en plus belle avec les années...' songea Harry

-Bonjour Harry! dit une Ginny enjouée le sortant de ses pensées. As-tu passé un bon été?

-Bonjour Ginny. J'ai passé un été comme les autres. Tu sais avec les Dursley... Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens tandis que Ginny hochait la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. 

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais venu chercher Ron à la maison et que vous étiez partis en vitesse avec lui et Hermione? demanda Ginny, l'air soudain triste.

-Ho... Je... Hum... balbutia Harry.

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé d'aller chercher mademoiselle Granger et votre frère pour ensuite venir à l'école. J'avais affaire à eux trois. répondit une voix derrière.

-Ho! Bonjour professeur! Bon je crois qu'il est temps que je me rende à la Grande Salle! On se revoit là-bas Harry. Ginny l'embrassa sur la joue (chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite et qui choqua momentanément Harry) et partit.

-Oui, murmura ce dernier. Merci professeur McGonagall... Je ne me serais pas vu lui expliquer tout cela ici... continua-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien. Bon allez; vous devez vous rendre à la Grande Salle vous aussi. Vous savez quoi faire? demanda le professeur.

-Oui je sais. Répondit Harry avant qu'elle ne parte.

-Harry! cria quelqu'un. Harry se retourna pour voir Cho courir vers lui. Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui et reprit son souffle.

-Bonjour Cho! dit-il ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je suis tellement contente de te revoir! dit-elle joyeusement en se jetant dans ses bras. Harry! J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à t'apprendre! Mais d'abord, merci d'avoir répondu à ma lettre cet été. Je suis très contente qu'on soit amis!

-J'en suis très content aussi, répondit Harry, se dégageant de l'étreinte. Mais quelle est cette merveilleuse nouvelle que tu as à m'annoncer? 

-Attend une minute! Elle partit et revint avec un très séduisant garçon qu'Harry avait déjà vu. Il était de Serdaigle, comme Cho. 

-Harry, je voudrais de présenter Johé Vadnais. C'est un garçon de ma classe! Juste après t'avoir écrit cet été, je lui ai aussi écrit, et nous avons continué de correspondre! Mais le plus fantastique, c'est qu'on sort ensemble! Expliqua une Cho surexitée.

Bizarrement, Harry ne sentit pas l'envie de se cacher sous le plancher ni l'impression d'être rejeté, chose qui l'étonna...

-Harry? Ça va? Tu ne dis rien? Cho s'était mise à le secouer pour qu'il cesse de rêvasser.

-Hum? Quoi? Ho! Désolé! C'est fantastique Cho! Félicitations à tous les deux!! répondit Harry, sincère.

-Tu n'es pas fâché? demanda Cho, confuse.

-Non... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais! répondit Harry avant d'ajouter : Désolé mais je dois me rendre à la Grande Salle! Bonne chance en amour tous les deux!

Cho et Johé se regardèrent, se sourirent et suivirent Harry.

La Grande Salle était toute décorée de noir. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un manquait. Seuls les professeurs et 3 élèves savaient de qui, ou de quoi il s'agissait. Une fois que tout le monde fut assis et que la répartition fut finie, Harry se leva. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que presque plus aucun élève n'avait de sourire. Tous avaient, bien entendu, remarqué l'absence de leur directeur et se demandaient bien ce qui aurait pu faire qu'il soit absent... Harry prit une très grande respiration et commença son "discours" si l'on pouvait l'appeler de cette façon. Plus il parlait, plus il voyait d'élèves commencer à pleurer, le regarder comme s'il mentait, il vit même une fille s'évanouir. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Ginny et qu'il la vit en larmes, Ron à côté d'elle essayant de la consoler, il senti son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer. Quand il eut fini de parler, il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, poussa gentiment Ron et prit Ginny dans ses bras pour la calmer.


	5. Partager Nos Sentiments

Chapitre 5 : Ouvrons nos cœurs…

Harry était de nouveau assis devant la cheminée vide. Seulement, cette fois, il n'était pas seul. Ginny, Ron et Hermione étaient tous trois assis avec lui dans la salle commune et ils le fixaient comme s'il avait une araignée géante sur le visage. Sentant des yeux fixés sur lui, il se tourna vers ses trois compagnons.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que vous êtes assis là, à me fixer… Ça devient agaçant à la fin… dit Harry. C'est Ron qui lui répondit.

-On se demandait seulement pourquoi, tout à l'heure après que tu aies eu fini de parler, quand tu es revenu à notre table… il regarda Hermione pour un peu d'aide.

-On se demandait pourquoi tu avais prit Ginny dans tes bras. termina Hermione.

-Ho… Ça… répondit Harry en rougissant. Je… je n'aime pas voir un de mes amis pleurer…

-Si c'était Ron qui pleurait tu l'aurais prit dans tes bras aussi alors? demanda Hermione, un petit sourire se plaçant sur ses lèvres.

-NON!! Hermione! Non **_une_** amie. Une fille. Pas un garçon… justifia Harry encore plus rouge.

-Ha bon! Une chance pour moi! dit Ron en soupirant. Ginny, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici parla.

-Harry… Je voudrais te remercier de t'en faire pour moi comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. Merci, mon ami. dit-elle calmement en le serrant contre elle.

Harry retourna l'étreinte et Hermione comprit qu'ils voudraient, peut être, être seuls pour discuter un peu.

-Viens, Ron. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer dehors. chuchota Hermione, comme pour ne pas déranger Ginny et Harry. Pour une fois, Ron compris ce qu'elle voulait dire et la suivit sans se plaindre. 

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Ginny lâcha Harry et ils restèrent en silence quelques minutes à juste se regarder.

Harry l'étudiait des yeux. 

'Elle est devenue tellement belle durant l'été… C'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment regardée différemment que comme « la petite sœur de Ron »… J'ai toujours pensé à elle, comme tout le reste de la famille Weasley d'ailleurs, comme une sœur… Je n'avais jamais songé que je pourrais tomber amoureux d'elle un jour…' songea-t-il. 'Quoi? Amoureux d'elle? Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là? Je ne suis pas amoureux de Ginny Weasley…?' Une autre voix commença à argumenter avec lui : 'Bien sûr que tu es amoureux d'elle! Toutes ces années tu pensais être amoureux de Cho Chang mais dans le fond de toi tu savais que tu aimais Ginny!' dit la voix enthousiaste. 'Mais… Ginny c'est juste une amie?' essaya-t-il de se convaincre. 'Harry Potter, tu es amoureux de Ginny Weasley. N'essaie pas de le nier!' continua la deuxième voix. 'Oui… Tu as raison… Je crois que je l'aime!' 

Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'est qu'il venait de dire la dernière phrase tout haut. Ginny le dévisageait étrangement.

-Quoi? demanda-t-il intrigué.

-Tu viens de dire « Oui… Tu as raison… Je crois que je l'aime! » dit Ginny amusée. À qui parlais-tu? Et qui est-ce que tu aimes?

'Ho non! Et il fallait que je dise ça tout haut! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de moi maintenant?'

-Hé bien… Heu… Je me parlais à moi-même… dit-il gêné… 

-Ha bon! Ne soit pas gêné! Ça m'arrive parfois aussi… le rassura-t-elle. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui tu aimes. 

-Ha oui… Qui j'aime… 

'Je crois que tu vas être obligé de lui dire maintenant! Tu ne peux plus reculer!'

-Ginny… Celle que j'aime c'est… commença-t-il

-HARRY!!! cria une voix aiguë. Je t'ai cherché partout!

'Ho non! Lavande… Elle n'aurait pas pu arriver plus tard? Ou jamais…'

-Hé… Lavande… Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il, essayant de rester poli.

-Je voulais te demander de m'aider en Sorts et Enchantements! Je sais que tu es très doué pour ce cours. dit-elle en se collant sur lui.

-Mais c'est que j'étais en train de parler à Ginny de quelque chose de **_très_** important. Ça ne peux pas attendre? demanda-t-il en espérant qu'elle parte.

-Non c'est important aussi. C'est notre premier cours demain et j'ai beaucoup de difficultés… elle prit un air faussement désespéré. 

-Hé bien alors va voir Hermione. Elle se promène à quelque part dans le château avec Ron. Elle est meilleure que moi de toute façon. répondit Harry fier de sa réponse.

Lavande se leva, rageante, jeta un regard noir à Ginny et parti en fulminant. Harry riait intérieurement mais ne le montrait pas.

-Bizarre cette fille… se contenta-t-il de dire. Ginny hocha la tête.

-Tu t'en allais me dire de qui tu es amoureux, dit-elle tout à coup en se tournant vers lui.

Elle trouva Harry en train de la fixer rêveusement.

-Harry? demanda-t-elle. Ça va?

-Ho! Désolé Gin! Ça va très bien! La personne dont je suis amoureux Ginny, c'est toi, finit-il en espérant qu'elle ne le rejette pas. Lorsqu'elle ne répondit rien, Harry pensa qu'elle était fâchée contre lui.

-Je m'excuse… Je n'aurais peut être pas dû te le dire… Ginny reprit soudain ses sens et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Ho Harry! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse d'entendre ça! murmura-t-elle dans son cou. 

-Vraiment? Tu n'es pas fâchée? demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Bien sûr que non! Tu dois savoir que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Oui. Ron me l'avait dit, se rappela-t-il. Ginny?

-Oui? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Est-ce que tu penses que ça serait possible qu'on sorte ensemble? demanda  Harry en évitant son regard.

-Bien sûr. Harry se tourna vers elle, la regarda dans les yeux et s'avança vers elle. Ils fermèrent les yeux et s'embrassèrent, toutes leurs craintes s'envolant. C'était seulement eux deux, ensemble. Plus rien ne pouvait les séparer. Sauf peut être… Un grand frère jaloux…!


	6. Ho Non Pas Ron!

Chapitre 6 : Ho non… Pas Ron!

Il était maintenant neuf heures ce soir-là et Harry était assis dans la salle commune devant le foyer. Il ne le regardait cependant pas. Il regardait plutôt l'ange endormie dans ses bras. Il pensait à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'école il y a à peine quelques jours. Il était le dernier à avoir vu et à avoir parlé à Dumbledore. Il était aussi celui qui avait dû l'annoncer aux autres. La perte de leur directeur leur était très dure et le professeur McGonagall avait reculé le début des cours d'une semaine pour que les enfants puissent se défaire du choc. Harry avait eu de la difficulté à ne plus y penser mais après une longue discussion avec Ginny, Harry avait compris qu'il n'avait pas vraiment à être triste. Harry aimait beaucoup le directeur Dumbledore, comme tout le monde ou presque, mais il devait passer par-dessus sa peine. Il savait que l'ancien directeur veillerait sur l'école de là où il était maintenant et qu'il n'aimerait pas le voir triste. Ginny avait toujours réponse à tout et pouvait toujours réconforter tout le monde… C'était pour ça qu'Harry l'aimait… Harry soupira et ferma ses yeux dans l'espoir de se reposer un peu. À peine ses paupières se touchèrent-elles qu'un élève entra dans la tour en faisant claquer le portrait de la Grosse Dame derrière lui. Harry s'assit en sursaut cherchant qui pouvait faire autant de bruit. Il sentit Ginny bouger à côté de lui et la vit s'asseoir. Ron apparut soudain dans la pièce, ses yeux flamboyants de rage.

-Ginny, dit-il dans une voix calme et froide, éloigne toi de lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça Ron? Demanda Ginny dans une voix semblable à celle de son frère.

-Parce que je suis ton frère et que je t'ordonne de t'éloigner de lui. Ron criait presque maintenant.

-Tu n'as rien du tout à m'ordonner Ronald Weasley. Ginny ne se laisserait pas faire. Si je veux être avec Harry tu n'as rien à y voir et encore moins à y dire.

-C'est ce que tu penses? Ginny en étant avec Harry tu mets ta vie en danger! Tu-Sais-Qui est après lui et il se servira de n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui pour s'en approcher. Tu es devenue une cible! Une fois que Tu-Sais-Qui en aura fini avec toi, qu'il aura réussi à s'approcher de Harry, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il fera? **Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il fera Ginny?** Ron s'était mis à hurler et tous ceux présents dans la pièce regardaient les deux plus jeunes Weasley se disputer.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça de ton meilleur ami Ron? Tu sauras que je n'ai pas peur de Voldemort. Je n'ai plus peur. Et puis… Même si je n'étais pas avec Harry j'étais déjà une cible pour Voldemort. Tu ne te souviens donc pas de ce qui est arrivé lors de ma première année? Ron sembla se calmer sous le poids des mots de sa sœur. Il était vrai que Voldemort avait déjà ciblé Ginny bien avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que ça le dérangeait tant que sa sœur ait trouvé quelqu'un à aimer et qui l'aimerait en retour? Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées elle lui demanda :

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange tant que j'aie trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aimait Ron? Tu devrais être content pourtant…

Ron fixa sa jeune sœur un long moment. Oui… Ginny était la plus jeune de sa famille… Oui elle était fragile, gentille, intelligente… Mais Ron savait qu'Harry ferait tout pour la protéger. Qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. 

Ginny le fixait également. Elle avait l'air de le prier de la laisser tranquille. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'être bien avec Harry. C'est ce qu'Hermione avait essayé de lui expliquer toute la soirée. Il avait peut-être réagi un peu fort… Ginny méritait d'être aimée autant que n'importe qui. Et mieux valait Harry que Malefoy!

Après un long moment dans ses pensées, Ron ouvrit ses bras et enlaça Ginny.

-Excuse-moi Gin, murmura-t-il dans les longs cheveux rouges de sa sœur, tu as autant le droit d'être aimée que tout le monde. Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire quoi faire ou qui aimer. Et puis… entre toi et moi… mieux vaut Harry que Malefoy!

Ginny se mit à rire doucement. Ron avait toujours aimé le rire de sa jeune sœur. Quand il était petit, il ferait toujours quelque chose de drôle quand Ginny était là. Juste pour l'entendre rire. Quand il entendait le rire de sa sœur, le cœur de Ron s'allégeait et toutes ses craintes s'envolaient. Il prit la main de Ginny et la posa délicatement dans celle d'Harry.

-Soyez heureux tous les deux, dit-il doucement en s'en allant avec Hermione qui souriait.

-Merci…

Fin (ou peut être pas…!) 


End file.
